


'til the night is gone

by seblandersmythe (Soll)



Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, alt 2x08, featuring Austin Smythe and southernbell Sebastian, i mean i wrote this. it's canon in all of my verses
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-05
Updated: 2019-09-05
Packaged: 2020-10-10 16:37:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20531150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soll/pseuds/seblandersmythe
Summary: Sebastian's kissing this boy before the night is over.It would be easier if he stopped walking away to sing a new song.Sebastian might not have reason to be at a wedding full of people he last saw when he was a toddler, but maybe the high school acapella group replacing the runaway band will give him one.or: I finally feel vindicated of the missed opportunity of having the Warblers perform at Burt and Carole's wedding





	'til the night is gone

Sebastian has no business being here.

His only connection to Burt Hummel is a now dead aunt of some degree he barely even remembers, and he has no recollection of Kurt Hummel ever existing despite his father telling them they used to play together all the time when they were children. The average age of the guests is well beyond retirement, and he's going mad having to listen to old men and women arguing whether he is a ladykiller or he has a girlfriend.

He has no idea why the wedding was worth flying all the way from Paris for, but at least his father is here, and sans girlfriend. And the music isn't that bad, really. The acapella group of fifteen kids in navy blue blazers is actually really good. Of course the effect is ruined any time one of the extremely average soloists open their mouths when it's clear the short girl should just lead every number, but wine helps.

He's nursing his third glass of white handed him by his dad when one of the singers walks off a girl-lead N'Sync cover and heads to the bar.

He's short, but his shoulders are broad from his frame. The wave of tamed curls reminds Sebastian of some old movies from the fifties, and his cheeks are a bit flushed from the consecutive performances. His eyes are golden and friendly as he crosses Sebastian's eyes.

Last time he's seen a boy that pretty was after five drinks and two shots of vodka.

Wonder boy smiles at him, the kind of smile you give a stranger on the bus, and Sebastian needs to get his hands on him.

"Hi." he says.

"Hi." the boy says back, and his lips looks red and soft and it's a pity Sebastian doesn't know what they'd look like chapped and well kissed. Yet.

"You drink?" he asks, angling his glass.

"I would." is the answer. "But you know what they say about drinking on the job."

"A sober wedding. Now, that sucks."

"You seem too young to be drinking anyway."

"I'm legal in Paris."

The boy squints at him and Sebastian has never payed much attention to eyelashes, but then again he's never seen a pair like those. They would look so good fluttering over those golden eyes as Sebastian got a hand down his pants.

"Too bad we're not there."

Too fucking bad they aren't. They would have met in a bar and would already been making out by now.

"Yeah. I know the perfect stop we could share a bottle of white looking over Montmarte."

"Of course you do."

Sebastian takes a sip from his glass and made sure to keep eye contact.

"And instead we're stuck in Lima, Ohio and-" the kid gets his glass of water and gulped it down. Sebastian wants to lick down his throat. "I'm up for next song."

Wait, what.

Sebastian opens his mouth too object but the boy is already walking away and now that's a pretty view. Tight shoulders, and an ass Sebastian has definitely dreamt about.

"I recall you wining Ohio boys would be hideous." his father asks appearing seemingly out of thin air.

"I stand by that statement." he answers as an all male Destiny's Child cover started. "You know what they say about exceptions making a rule."

It takes three songs for sex on a stick to lead, sharing a duet with the short brunette.

There has to be a catch.

He can't be the perfect brand of polite and uptown Sebastian favors, be that gorgeous, and sing that well without something, anything, to balance it out.

He's probably a drug dealer. Or has a passion for tiny dogs. Or he's set on waiting until marriage.

He could simply be straight, but that went down the drain when he made a point of watching Sebastian during the song and sing some slurty lines to him and him only.

There has to be something.

"I've got information for you." his dad says and Sebastian almost misses it. "Burt told me they were supposed to have a band, but they bailed so Kurt called his friend-" his dad's hand enters his peripheral vision, pointing at sex on a stick "and he brought the whole glee club of his school to save the day. Dalton Academy, a fancy private school."

So he's probably rich too.

Maybe he's a serial killer.

Sebastian frowns as the boy grips Kurt's shoulders on a long note for a brief but totally unnecessary moment.

Maybe he's dating Kurt.

That would be the kind of balancing out life would serve him.

  
"Sex on a stick and sings like a dream. That does sound like something I'd write in a third grade paper about the man of my dream." he finally manages to say to him an eternity later.

The boy waves him off fumbling on himself and Sebastian was not expecting that. He's cute.

Sebastian catches himself smiling when the boy squints at him again. "Third grade? Sex on a stick? Really?" he asks, and Sebastian wants that voice whispering in his ear.

"Disney prince looking? Sounds better?"

He chuckles again, a smug sound that drives Sebastian crazy. It's like he knows Sebastian's right, he just wasn't expecting to hear it said straight to his face- it's so hot Sebastian really is reevaluating his self control.

"Sebastian Smythe." he offers, and the boy shakes his hand. Even his handshake is good.

"I'm Blaine."

Just Blaine. Like he's supposed to know who this Blaine guy is.

Their hands linger, until a corner of Blaine's mouth quirks up.

"And I have to go. Catch you later."

Sebastian sighs as Blaine slips away from him and rejoices the choir.

He downs his first glass of water of the night.

He can't risk getting drunk for this.

He's telling his father about the last party his mother hosted when the girl -the one Sebastian has decided he would be actually willing to pay to hear- launches into a solo.

He looks around to see if Blaine is anywhere to be seen. He catches him just as he walks towards him with long slow strides, hands in his pockets and tie slightly askew.

"Always the overachiever." his dad said with a pat on his back. "Way out of your league."

"Must run in the family. How's Catrice?"

His father laughs and Sebastian smiles to him as he walks away. He turns to face Blaine, and finds him staring.

"Your dad?" he asks, and his voice somewhat sounds like gasoline.

"Only a wealthy gentleman in search of a protege."

"Of course." Blaine plays along, small smile and big eyes. "My mistake. How could I."

Sebastian steps a bit closer.

"Yeah, it's my dad."

"He seems cool."

"He is. Sadly, I live with my mother an ocean away."

"They're divorced?"

"Mom was too young, dad was too single."

Blaine laughs a little and Sebastian wants to kiss him like he hasn't wanted to kiss anybody, even hopelessly drunk and lonely and horny.

"Got it."

"You?"

"Dad is half irish, mom is italian. They probably would be divorced by now but the catholic guilt holds the family together."

"That sounds- not fun."

"Yeah? Well, actually it's kind of- They love each other. I think. So I guess it's nice to have something help them stay together even if they lose sight of why they are in the first place."

There. The catch. Committed. Type to get married just out of high school even if he's fucking miserable because hey, things will get better.

It could have been worse. Sebastian can work with that.

Or even better he can work around that.

"Anyway." Blaine cut it for him. "I'm not here to talk about my parents."

"You started it."

"You weren't saying anything."

"Still. You could have done with another topic."

"I guess. But, you see-" Sebastian has to bend his neck when Blaine leans over. "it's hard to think of what to say around you when I don't really want to talk."

Their fingers brush as Blaine gets Sebastian's glass out of his hand and drinks out of it.

Sebastian takes a deep breath. He isn't going to die at a wedding in Ohio because a boy is flirting with him. He's better than that.

"Amazing how great minds think alike." he smirks.

Blaine smiles and Sebastian discreetly bites his cheek to keep himself from grinning.

He's kissing this boy before the night is over.

It would be easier if he stopped walking away to sing a new song.

He catches him three more times.

He had no idea just how many songs could be performed at a wedding, and by the time he's manged to know Blaine has a crush on a guy who works at GAP and has an older brother who sings jingles for commercials, most of the guest have made their excuses.

No one missed the extremely gay step-brothers' dance at what was supposed to be their parents' day, but at least it gave Sebastian the chance to have a nice moment with his dad, the kind of mushy things he'd sneer at had it been anyone else, but not them, not ever.

He misses his father more when they're together. When he wakes up in the morning, sees him having coffee and case files for breakfast, and inevitably think that soon he won't witness it for months.

He often wishes he hadn't been that stupid, age ten and a half, to let his mother bribe him with the lights of Paris.

"You know-" his father says when they're sitting next to each other with no more old relatives or young women buzzing around, music and laughter filling the hall still, "I'm not going to move for a long time."

Sebastian's heart skips a beat. He sneers.

"My condolences."

"It's not that bad, you know? Ohio. Sure it's not Paris, but it has his perks."

"Like expensive health care and fast food chains?"

"Like corn fields."

Sebastian wishes he was a bit drunker. His father's small smile looks like regrets, and it's the only taste Sebastian can feel now that they're both thinking of Sundays spent running around in fields for hours under the sun, getting sunburned and exhausted by noon.

"I hate corn fields." Sebastian says, because he would say it every Sunday getting home.

"But you love me." his father said back, because he would say it every Sunday picking him up on his shoulders.

"I know you have a whole life in Paris, Sebastian, but I have to ask. You'll soon be off to college and I feel like this our last chance. Of course you can say no."

Sebastian hums, his legs hopping up and down in the restless task of not making him run away.

What he has in Paris is bars, booze, fun, his mother to fight with, a step sister to ignore, a step father to make upset and test the limits of. He has sparkles and boys, and a few kid a school he would maybe text three times before forgetting.

What he has in Ohio is his father.

"I'll think about it." he says.

They both know it's a yes, so they breath out and smile and look at the kids dancing and even the most average of them aren't that bad after all.

It's only close relatives, the kids and some drunk friend who are still around when Burt announces they're going and they're better all not be driving home.

A loud cheer of protest raises, and it doesn't take much to agree to a last song. A kid in a wheelchair is leading a Michael Bublé song, and Sebastian is tired, and kind of happy, and he's long settled for stares and smiles that feel like sweet secrets mumbled over the phone at three in the morning.

He's long forgotten his agenda for the night when Blaine trails the dance room to where Sebastian and his dad are sitting. Sebastian doesn't feel like dropping the smile for a smirk, so he doesn't. He drops both when Blaine- without flinching, without hesitation, without shame- turns to Austin and asks if he could have his son for a song.

Austin laughs and blesses him away and Sebastian wish he could say he's laughing too, but there's something fluttery in his stomach and his feet are light when he takes Blaine's hand to stand up. Sebastian refuses with all his might to swoon over something so corny, but he's never had an option, not with Blaine wrapping an arm around his waist and smiling, satisfied and cheeky.

His hair is a mess, his cheeks are flushed and his eyes are tired. He's so unbelievably dashing Sebastian can hardly hold a grin.

"That was very old fashioned."

"I am a firm believer romance is not dead."

It would make Sebastian run away, a sentence like that so naively stated, like he believes it with all of his soul.

But Blaine's hand is warm in Sebastian's and his arm is strong around him, and he smells of raspberry and Sebastian is sixteen and young and maybe Lima, Ohio is the kind of place you have to go to find romance when you live among the lights.

"And what about you discount at GAP?" he teases, sweeping his thumb back and forth on Blaine's shirt, just short of his collar.

Blaine's lips quirk up as his eyes narrow, and it's a nice mischievous look that sometime slips trough his honest face.

"What he doesn't know can't hurt him."

"Well, if it doesn't bother you." he agrees, and Blaine laughs and shakes his head and Sebastian already knows what's coming.

"You're terrible."

"You started it."

"But you meant it." Blaine says, two of his fingers slipping in Sebastian's belt loop.

"You didn't? Here I thought you were crazy about me and you're already breaking my heart." he almost whispers, standing still as Blaine stops moving to lean up.

"Oh, you poor thing. I'm sure you'll never recover." Blaine teases against his lips, and it's the kind of kiss Sebastian had maybe once before in his life, long and indulgent, mouth closed and lips slotting together, not a prelude to something, a kiss for the pleasure of kissing.

"Are you sure," he says when Blaine is back on his feet but they're not yet moving. "You're not going to disappear at midnight?"

Blaine does that smug blush thing and Sebastian kisses him again, a quick peck when he still can. Blaine smiles against his lips, and Sebastian has to go back to dancing and give his legs a purpose.

"Midnight came and went, Sebastian." Blaine says softly.

"Maybe you work on another time zone. It's not midnight somewhere yet."

"Like in Paris?" Blaine mocks him, and Sebastian has the fleeting thought they could be friends.

He opens his mouth to say something, but Blaine is pretty and fun and he doesn't trust what he could say.

The song ends and it saves him, and Blaine forgets they were talking, and smiles and lets him free. Sebastian hides away his hands in his pockets and stares as Blaine pulls away the shirt from his chest in an attempt to get some air.

They stand side by side as Burt repeats his sends away.

"I should go back to the Warblers. I'm driving four of them at the dorm."

"A thigh little flock, mh?"

"That we are. Do they even have show choir in Paris?"

"If they do, they make sure nobody knows."

Blaine squints at him.

"You loved it."

"I loved some parts of it more than others." he drawls, and Blaine doesn't blush, doesn't shrug it away, he just looks at him with wide eyes and small smile and Sebastian thinks maybe he has loved some parts of the weddings more than others, too.

"Do you really live in Paris? Or was it just a line?" Blaine asks, a whiny hopeful voice that makes him five years younger then he has looked all night.

"I do really live in Paris." he says, shrugging. "As of today."

Blaine's lips part but an Asian guy wearing the blazer swings an arm around his shoulders.

"Hello, Sebastian." he says like Blaine does, skipping a _t_. "Nice to meet you after hours of swooning. Forgive me, but I'll have to steal Blaine. School gates closed like fifty hours ago and we need our golden boy to sweep it all under the rug."

Maybe he should really know who this Blaine guy is, after all.

"Of course. See?" he tells Blaine. "Midnight sometimes isn't a time, but a moment."

Blaine snorts and his friend sighs.

"Yes, whatever, be cute. I'll give you three minutes to give him your number and then we'll start wailing like cats in heat."

"Please, don't."

"Then don't be late, Warbler Blaine." he laughs like it's an inside joke.

Sebastian smiles and nods as he waves them off, but Blaine doesn't look away from him.

"As of today?" he asks like they never got interrupted.

"I've been informed Ohio has a lot of corn fields."

Blaine frowns, but his mouth is curved in a smile.

"Okay." he says eventually.

"Okay?"

"I'll give you the benefit of the doubt."

"Very charitable of you."

"I know, I'm a good person."

It's a perfect delivery and Sebastian laughs from his chest, like he'd laugh at the dinner table with his dad.

Blaine doesn't give him his number, but he guides Sebastian's head down for a goodbye kiss.

They part to the tune of weirdly harmonic mewling.

"And that's my clue. If you'll excuse me, I have to go punch Wes in the face." Blaine tells him very fondly. "Goodbye, Sebastian."

"Goodbye." he says back, their fingers leaving each others' as Blaine walks away, a smile on his lips, taking too much time to turn away.

Sebastian smiles at the floor for a heartbeat too long.

Sebastian finds his father spilling coffee over what look like important papers the morning after.

He leans on the door frame and smiles, crossing his arms to his chest.

"You could help, you know?" Austin asks, pushing kitchen paper on his files.

"How many money are you willing to spend for my education?" Sebastian asks ignoring him, knowing full well what the answer is.

He looks as his father gives up on his mess and comes to stand in front of him with a raised eyebrow. It's almost like looking in the mirror.

"Dalton Academy doesn't sound that bad, as far as fancy preppy private schools go." he adds, biting his cheek.

The wide white smile on his father's face is like looking in a mirror too.

He doesn't remember the last time he hugged his father if not for a quick greeting, and he doesn't know how long will it take for it to happen again.

He clings to his father's shirt.

Maybe men in Ohio aren't that bad, after all.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> i tried posting it once but it didn't went trough and now i don't remember the witty jokes i ended this with.  
oh, well. sebastian's a daddy's boy and it's always a blast to write him catching feelings in the midst of the action.
> 
> (i always forget- title is from Save the last dance for me!)


End file.
